War!
by smiles1116
Summary: This is a war unlike any other! It's a trade-chapter story with a friend from quizilla. She's nice enough to let me post it here. The teams are: my OC, Kiba, and Kankuro against her OC, Naruto, and Shikamaru! Who will win this unorthodox war? Stay tuned!
1. The War Begins!

**War! Part 1 (with kaysnl)**

_Hello from the keyboard of... my bedroom! I was talking with kaysnl on quizilla, and we've decided to have a water war! *celebrates* I'm writing the first part, she the second, and so on until... whenever! I'm writing in third person. I'll be posting her parts on my profile as well, since she is without a account. And good luck, kaysnl-chan! May the best team soak the others! *grins*_

Yahoo! Aria goes running through the streets of Konoha. Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari are supposed to be here soon, and she is really excited! She is so excited that she doesn't even realize that she left her shoes at home. She soon figures it out, though, because she steps on something sharp on the ground.

"OOOOOWWW! Stupid... thing!" She growls as she hops forward a little. She soon forgets her pain, however, when she hears her named being called.

"Aria!" She looks up and grins, seeing Kankuro arriving with his siblings.

"Kitty!" She jumps and hugs him. She squirms and is released, subjecting Temari and a rather reluctant Gaara to the same treatment. "Come on! I was about to go and see Mayoko! Do you want to come?!"

"Mayoko?! Definitely!" Kankuro grins.

"Excellent!" Aria cries. "What about you two?"

"Hokage," Gaara says.

"Shower," Temari states. Aria rolls her eyes, as if to say _Suuuuuure, Temari! Whatever you say!_ The four of them know that she wants to go see Shikamaru.

"Let's go, Kankuro!" Aria runs off with Kankuro right behind her, waving backward as they rush off.

"Bye Gaara and Temari!"

They race along and soon arrive at Mayoko's residence, but she's nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Kankuro snaps his fingers, and Aria instantly realizes where she is. They run off again and soon are standing outside of Ichiraku's. Grinning, Kankuro and Aria lift the flap and see Mayoko with none other than Naruto stuffing their faces with ramen. Aria grins and throws her arms around them.

"HEY GUYS!" She shouts, rather loudly. Mayoko and Naruto choke on their ramen before turning to face her. "I HAVE AN IDEA!"

"What's that?!" Mayoko asks excitedly.

"Does it involve more ramen?!" Naruto interjects, just as excited.

"OOOOHHH! I LOVE RAMEN!" Mayoko swoons, and the two start talking about how much they love ramen. Aria and Kankuro sweatdrop. Aria's expression lights up with a mischievous glint in her eyes, and a smirk slides onto her face. She turns to Kankuro and silently holds up a water balloon, one eyebrow raised. Kankuro smirks and nods before stepping behind her. Aria pulls out a second water balloon and shouts, "BOMBS AWAY!!!" before releasing the bombs to explode upon impact. Naruto and Mayoko splutter as the top of their forms are drenched, and they turn around with anime veins.

"What was that for?!" Naruto yells as Mayoko makes a fist. Aria grins as Kankuro sweatdrops and backs away.

"It's WAAAARRR! Find another man, and meet us at the training fields in an hour!" Aria hollers as she races off, dragging Kankuro behind her. Her words echo back as she calls out behind their retreating silhouettes, "and bring your own ammunition!"

Naruto and Mayoko look at each other briefly before nodding in unison. They pay for their ramen and rush off to find another teammate before grabbing anything and everything they could possibly use in the war with Aria, Kankuro, and... someone. Mayoko suddenly stops and smirks. Naruto looks at her questioningly, but she only shakes her head and drags him by the arm toward a familiar hill to get their third player and captain.

Meanwhile, Aria and Kankuro are rushing in the opposite direction and laughing. Aria drags Kankuro to the park before collapsing on the ground and panting. She begins to laugh, and Kankuro chuckles as he breathes deeply. Soon, a barking is heard, and Aria looks over only to be tackled by Akamaru. She squeals as he attacks her with kisses, and Kankuro laughs as she cries for help.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIBAAAAA!" Aria hollers as she laughs. "Get him OFF!"

Kiba runs up, suddenly realizing where Akamaru has run off to. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly while apologizing. "Sorry, Aria-chan. Akamaru just likes you, I guess."

Aria shakes her head as she is let up. Akamaru is pouting, and Aria tackles Kiba, licking his cheeks in return. Akamaru and Kankuro laugh harder as Kiba squirms and tries to flip Aria off him to no avail. Aria giggles as she slobbers all over Kiba's face. Finally she lets him up. He begins to vigorously wipe his cheeks and playfully groans, as if disgusted. Really, he is just trying to hide his laughter. Kankuro hands Aria another water balloon. She grins and beams Kiba in the face with it while laughing, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What was THAT for, Aria?!" Kiba growls as Akamaru perks his ears up, interested in the answer.

Aria shrugs and answers, "Only trying to help you clean your face off, Kiba." She then grins in satisfaction at the incredulous look on Kiba's face as Kankuro and Akamaru begin laughing again. She stands and holds her hand out to Kiba.

"Come on, hound. We need a third for war." Kiba grins.

"Who, what, when, where, and why? I'm so in!" Aria grins in return.

"It's you, me, and Kankuro against Mayoko, Naruto, and… someone else in a water war in… fifty minutes at the training grounds because… we can. You still in?"

"Definitely!"

"Alright!" Aria cheers. "Let's go get some ammunition!"

"I've got a cannon at home and some extra water balloons lying around." Kiba says with a grin.

"Cool." Kankuro says. "Let's do it!"

"We just need to bring the empty balloons with us," Aria says, "because if you recall, I can do water Ninjutsu to fill the balloons when we're in our spot for an ambush."

"Then let's hurry!" Kiba hollers and races off with the other three close behind and grinning.

-To Mayoko and Naruto-

Mayoko and Naruto arrive at the hill and see Shikamaru sleeping soundly. They stand on either side of his lazy self and yell in his ear.

"SHIKAMARU, WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

His response is to jump ten feet in the air, only to come down and land on his rump… hard. After a thump resounds through the surrounding trees, Mayoko and Naruto grin at his annoyed expression. He mutters something incomprehensible about troublesome people and stands as he dusts his pants off.

"What a drag," he complains. "What do you two need now? I'm not loaning either of you money for ramen."

Mayoko shakes her head. "No, Shikamaru, that's not it!"

"Yeah," Naruto grins. "Aria and Kankuro have declared war on us."

"They said we have an hour to find a third person and ammunition," Mayoko continues as Shikamaru raises his eyebrows.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mutters. "But you want me to outthink Aria and Kankuro?"

"And whoever else they drag along as their third teammate!" Naruto says.

"Alright, and what kind of war is this?" Shikamaru asks. Mayoko and Naruto grin at each other.

"WATER FIGHT!" They yell simultaneously. Shikamaru sighs.

"So, are you in?" Mayoko grins. Shikamaru stares a little before nodding slightly in consent.

"Alright!" Naruto cheers. "Now there's no WAY we can lose!"

"Let's go find ammunition, smart one!" Mayoko shouts as they race off leaving Shikamaru standing in place, shaking his head and wondering what he just agreed to get himself into.

-Back to Aria, Kankuro, and Kiba-

Aria, Kankuro, and Kiba are hiding in the bushes and a tree on the edge of the training grounds. They decided to dress alike: grey-black jeans, ninja shoes, camouflaged bandanas around their heads like Naruto's forehead protector, eye black underneath their eyes, and white shirts. Kiba and Kankuro have white t-shirts while Aria is wearing a white tank top. Aria's hair is also pulled back into a ponytail at the back of her head. They are stifling laughter as Aria uses a water-based Ninjutsu to fill the balloons and cannons. Aria remembered she had a box of old squirt guns of all sizes and water pressures, so they had stopped by her house to pick them up. Grinning widely, she whispers to her team, "Great! Now let's get ready!"

Kankuro and Kiba now and grin in return. Soon they spot Mayoko and Naruto coming with a box of equipment and Shikamaru trudging behind. Aria winks and steps out holding her cannon like a machinegun. She smirks as Mayoko and Naruto drop their equipment. She notices they are dressed similarly: light blue jeans, normal Konoha forehead protectors, and ninja shoes, but their shirts don't match. Pulling out two orange t-shirts and an orange tank top, she tosses them to the other team. Knowing Mayoko can also use water-based Ninjutsu, everyone has realized that this war could last for a looooooong time. Arming her cannon, Aria speaks to her rivals.

"So, orange team, right on time, eh?"

"You bet, dattebayo!" Naruto yells excitedly as he pulls off his shirt and yanks on the new one. Shikamaru follows suit, but Mayoko raises her eyebrow at Aria. Aria shrugs and pulls out two of the towels she brought with her. She drapes them on a tree and lets Mayoko go inside the tent they've made. Mayoko smiles gratefully, and Aria holds the flap of the "tent" shut until she emerges, dressed in her battle armor.

"Are you ready?" Aria grins at them, folding the towels and replacing them out of range. She notices Naruto staring at Mayoko with a slack jaw, bug eyes, and a slight grin, and she smirks while rolling her eyes at his actions.

"Definitely!" Mayoko yells.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mutters before spluttering and staring at Aria in shock. She and the other four are smirking.

"None of that now, pal! Okay! Here are the rules!" Aria cries. "Uh… are there any rules?"

Naruto, Mayoko, and Shikamaru look at each other. In the bushes, Kankuro and Kiba so the same. Kiba shrugs. Kankuro whispers, "Those are _what_ exactly?"

"Hmm…" Aria muses. "Can you think of any?"

"It's all out war!" Kiba yells, still hidden. "No rules and no prisoners!"

"No mercy!" Kankuro adds.

"…" Aria pauses thoughtfully and grins. "Cool with you three?"

"Yep!" Mayoko grins too.

"You bet!" Naruto cheers.

"Sure," Shikamaru mutters.

"AWITE!" Aria yells. "Let's GOOOOOO!"

Aria launches a water balloon at Naruto as Kankuro and Kiba jump out from behind Mayoko, Naruto, and Shikamaru, who quickly arm themselves. The balloon hits right on target as Mayoko takes the time to bomb Aria. Naruto splutters, and Shikamaru hisses as cold water soaks his back, courtesy of Kankuro. Aria grins and shoots Kankuro with her water cannon.

"What the f**k was THAT for?!" He glares in confusion. Aria shrugs and grins, pleased with herself while being hit by Mayoko.

"You look better without your paint!" She yells as she dodges another bombardment from the kunoichi version of Naruto. Shikamaru joins the action and lands a bomb successfully on Kiba, whose back is turned and aiming at Naruto. The force of impact sends him flying forward into the mud of the now-soaked ground. He pushes himself up onto his knees and grits his teeth from the chilly water.

Aria and Mayoko squeal as they are both hit with water by Naruto and Kankuro. Kiba launches himself at Shikamaru, letting water balloons fly from his fists in rapid-fire mode. Some hit, but others miss as they sail past their intended target. One hits Aria, who spins around only to be hit by another.

"KIBA!" She yells.

"Sorry, 'Ria!" He yells in return as he dodges Naruto's next attack. Kankuro bellows as Mayoko hits him with an oversized balloon filled with water AND ice.

"What the hell! That's **COLD**!" He yelps. "I think some of the ice went down my **PANTS**!"

"He's weak! ATTAAAAAACK!" Mayoko screeches while pointing. She and her team aim their attacks at Kankuro, who has dropped his weapons and is dancing around desperately trying to remove the ice from his jeans. Kiba and Aria hunker down behind a tree together. Peeking out from either side, they launch a new attack. Kiba throws water balloons after helping Aria lock and load the bazooka she randomly pulled from her pocket.

"Where'd THAT come from?!" Kiba asks as Aria shrugs.

"It's my favorite," she grins. "I ALWAYS have it with me!"

"YAHOOOOOOO!" Kiba yells. Aria squeezes the trigger and manages to soak the other four all the way through. Laughing, she uses a water jutsu to reload her huge gun. Kankuro dives behind a bush near his teammates, and the other three retreat to a fort-like bush conveniently on the opposite side of the training field. It's similar to the one Aria's team is behind. They regroup to plan the staging of their next attack.

***Yay! Part 1 is finished! Next up is part 2, written by kaysnl! Now on with the battle!***


	2. Clone Ambush

**War! Part 2 (with smiles1116)**

_part two, from where we left off. =^_^=_

With Mayoko Naruto and Shikamaru

  
"So what do we do now Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Well when you two were just pounding them with water, I was analyzing there moves and yours as well." said Shikamaru.

"Why?" asked Mayoko.

"So that I can come up with a plan." "Oh."

"This is what we're going to do."

Aria Kiba and Kankuro  


"Okay, let's refill our weapons!" said Aria.

"Yeah! We're defiantly going to win this!" agreed Kiba.

"Okay, let's come up with a plan!" Aria replied after there weapons were filled up.

"What do you suppose we do?" asked Kankuro.

"Lets think of something." said Kiba.

"Hm.......... oh I got something!"

"What is it Aria?" asked Kiba.

"Listen carefully." Kiba and Kankuro lean in to hear what Aria has to say.

"Agreed?" asked Aria.

"Agreed!" replied Kiba and Kankuro together.

"Good so lets....!"

"BOMBS AWAY!!!!" Aria, Kiba and Kankuro look up to see Mayoko, Naruto, and Shikamaru up in a tree. They through water balloons and Aria, Kiba, and Kankuro get hit in the face.

"Hey! Two can play at that game!" yelled Aria, she grabbed her water bazooka and sprayed them. But once the water cleared no one was there.

"Whoa! Where did they go?" asked Kiba.

"Behind you!" Aria, Kiba and Kankuro get nailed in the back of the head.

"Oh and sorry for the shadow clones!" yelled Naruto.

"Shadow clones! No fair!" yelled Kankuro.

"No rules remember?" pointed out Shikamaru.

"Fine!" yelled Aria, she used her bazooka and blasted Mayoko, Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Take that!"

Kiba grabs a few water balloons and starts to throw them none stop.

"Ha, what now?" Kankuro joins Kiba.

"Try to get us now!"

"I will!" Kiba and Kankuro look back to see Naruto behind them.

"But how?" then they get hit with water balloons.

"We had another clone lying in wait for you to lower your guard!" replied Mayoko.

"But you forgot about me!"

The group turned around and saw Aria behind them.

"You didn't notice I was gone!" She blasted them again.

"Now I'm soaked to the bone, what a drag." complained Shikamaru.

"Now guys!"

Kiba and Kankuro grab water balloons and squirt guns and start pounding the orange team with water.

"Two can do that!"

Mayoko grabs two water balloons quickly runs around behind Kiba and Kankuro to nail them in the back. Naruto and Shikamaru hit Aria.

"Oh yeah?" Aria grabs her bazooka and quickly refills it with her water beside jutsu.

"Look out!" Her warning came too late, they got blasted again.

"Uh, what a drag." Shikamaru complained again. "Retreat for now!"

"Aw come on! We can still go on!" Naruto and Mayoko said together.

"No, we need to come up with a new plan and refill our water balloons."

"Fine." they went back to there hiding spot, Aria Kiba and Kankuro did the same.

***Tune in for part 3, written by me! ^^***


	3. Gone to the Dogs

**War! Part 3 (with kaysnl)**

_part 3 from where Mayoko (aka kaysnl) left off! __^u^_

-Mayoko, Naruto, and Shikamaru-

"That worked out well!" Naruto whispers excitedly.

"Until Aria found a way BEHIND our defenses, baka. Sit down, and quit being troublesome," Shikamaru commands. He soon finds himself with water trailing down his face and looks at Mayoko with an anime vein on the side of his head. "What?!"

Mayoko just smiles sweetly. "Aria said there will be none of that."

"Whatever," Shikamaru says. "Aria worked a way around our defenses. She's good thinking on her feet. Even I didn't realize she was missing, let alone behind us. We need a new strategy."

"Really? I hadn't thought of that!" Mayoko says sarcastically. Shikamaru just rolls his eyes. He puts his hands into his "thinking position" and settles down for a good… well, think.

"Just quiet down and refill our weapons while I figure this out."

-Kankuro, Aria, and Kiba-

The three on the white team dive back behind their bush, laughing until their sides hurt. Aria sits on her haunches while Kiba and Kankuro sprawl on the ground. Aria quickly performs a jutsu, and soon their weapons are restocked and refilled.

Kankuro shakes his head and runs his fingers backwards through his hair. "What now, Aria?"

"Well, if Naruto has used shadow clones, Shikamaru is sure to begin using his shadow possession jutsu," Aria muses. "And I don't know what Mayoko has up _her _sleeves, yet, either. I can do water jutsu, and you have your puppet strings, Kankuro. How many of the puppets can you control at once, cutie?"

Kankuro smirks while Kiba pouts. "Two. Why?"

"As I figured." Aria nods to herself. "I don't think I could get much wetter." Kiba smirks and begins to shake himself off like a dog. Aria glares at him while he grins. "I stand corrected."

She soon looks up with a malicious grin plastered across her face. "Good idea, Kiba."

He looks at her, entirely confused. He glances at Kankuro, who shrugs while looking puzzled. Aria flashes them both a grin and says, "Okay, boys, here's what's going down. Their last attack succeeded. It was a fluke that they hadn't realized I was gone. They won't make THAT mistake again. So Kiba, here's what you're going to do…."

Her loud voice trails off to be replaced by a low whisper as she explains her plan to her team. Kiba's eyes grow wide, and he smirks, wondering why they hadn't thought of that before. Aria whistles at Kankuro who was peeking out of the bushes. Kiba takes his place, and Aria explains the plan to Kankuro. His grin matches that of Aria's and takes Kiba's place again. Kiba bounds deeper into the woods surrounding the training grounds and soon disappears. Kankuro prepares himself and summons Crow, only to have Aria use a transformation jutsu on him, making him into a likeness of Kiba. The two friends smirk at each other and peek out of the bushes. The other team has emerged and is stalking through the trees toward the orange team's hideout. Kankuro and Aria nod at each other and jump out, bombing the others in mid-leap. Naruto falls on the ground – and lands hard on his head – while Mayoko falls and lands in a crouch. Shikamaru lands on a branch but slips, and the picture is self-explanatory.

Aria grins as she, Kankuro, and "Kiba" stand proudly. "So much for your plan, Shikamaru!"

Kankuro and "Kiba" nod and begin to throw water balloons at the three on the ground. Mayoko dodges, while the boys get bombarded while stuck in the mud. Mayoko shakes her head from a tree branch and braves the battlefield to rescue her teammates. She pulls Naruto headfirst out of the mud with a sucking sound. She glares playfully as she retreats. Aria and "Kiba" look at each other and nod before following after them and continuing to pelt them with a mixture of water balloons and Aria's infamous water bazooka.

-To Kiba-

Kiba bounds through the trees as quickly as he can. He passes Sasuke, who is training on a separate field. He passes a third field and sees team Guy training. Kiba pauses on the edge of the field and lets out a wild howl before grinning. He's calling for back up. He hears an answering howl and waits impatiently for Akamaru to arrive. He soon bounds up and stops in front of Kiba, panting. Kiba explains the situation and Aria's plan, and Akamaru bounces excitedly on the balls of his paws, eager to be off and to carry out his part of the plan. As Akamaru races away, Kiba smirks to himself before turning around and sprinting back through the trees to wait for his partner-in-crime.

-Back to the war-zone-

"Eek!" Aria receives a back full of water balloons only to spin around and pelt Naruto. "Kiba" aims at Shikamaru, who dodges and throws one at Kankuro. Kankuro dodges as "Kiba" flies at him with a water gun.

_Wait, FLIES?!_ _How is Kiba flying?!_ Shikamaru finds himself wondering. He glances over to Kankuro and notices a finger twitch, but as both hands are preoccupied with a huge water gun, the only result is Mayoko being hit. _The two guns don't spray at the same time. Actually, Kiba's hit me before Kankuro shot his, so he can't be controlling Kiba? Unless...._

Shikamaru crouches down and dodges another torrent from "Kiba." He quickly does hand seals. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

"Kiba" pauses mid-squirt. Shikamaru smirks and extends his shadow to Kankuro, both of the white team members still holding loaded guns. Shikamaru picks up a gun and begins to walk toward Aria, her teammates in tow. She spins around, laughing while being hit by Mayoko's and Naruto's attacks, only to find herself faced with three more people aiming at her.

"Uh, guys?" She questions as the three boys raise their arms in sync. Her eyes widen, and she quickly stares at the ground. "How could you get caught?! I WARNED you both!"

All five hit her with a tirade of water attacks as she squeals and covers her face, blocking part of the attack, but still being hit on all sides. She soon finds herself unable to move and glances down as her arms remove themselves from in front of her face.

"Damn you, Shikamaru." He smirks at her distress.

"And now, Aria, Kankuro, Kiba," Shikamaru drawls.

"Meet your demise," Mayoko grins.

"And eat water!" Naruto hollers. As Mayoko laughs, Shikamaru hits him over the head, saying, "Baka! You can't EAT water!"

As they prepare to soak the white team, Aria smirks. "You haven't won YET, so stop acting so… so…."

"Neji-like?" Kankuro suggests. Aria's eyes glint.

"Hai, Kankuro, perfect comparison!" Aria praises him as his ego swells visibly. "Stop acting like Neji, all of you! You haven't won yet! You just wait!"

"Alright already. I'll bite," Shikamaru smirks. "Wait for WHAT?"

"For THIS!" Comes a voice from behind them. "AROOOOOOOOOO!"

The howl echoes and amplifies behind them, and it seems to grow in volume. Naruto and Mayoko look around wildly. Shikamaru's eyes widen before he closes his eyes and grins. "Well done, Aria. You've left Kiba in the woods, probably with Akamaru close by. But then, who is this?"

Kankuro's eyes show his desire to smirk, as do Aria's, as she releases her jutsu. Crow appears, then disappears back into Kankuro's scroll. The gun drops to the ground as Shikamaru nods. "I expected as much."

"Yes, but you didn't expect _this_," Aria hisses. "Not even from me!"

Shikamaru stares at her with one eyebrow raised as she takes a deep breath. "NOW, KIBA!"

A wild howl surrounds them, and fifteen dogs run out, all soaking wet. They surround the six battlers and begin to shake. The resulting mist spraying around sufficiently blinds everyone, and Shikamaru momentarily neglects his jutsu. Kankuro and Aria are freed, and they race away to stand on opposite sides of the clearing. Aria yells to set the next part of the plan in motion. "HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!"

As the dogs run out of water on their coats to shake, they race away. The orange team looks around and is surprised to find themselves surrounded by Aria, Kankuro, Kiba, Kiba, and somewhere near one hundred more "Kibas," all holding water balloons and water cannons. The original Kiba smirks, as do Aria and Kankuro.

"What can I say?" Kiba aims his gun and grins, truly looking like a wild dog. The others, Aria, and Kankuro take aim as well. "Man-Beast Clone is my best jutsu."

The orange team stares in shock. Mayoko looks nervous as Naruto ducks behind her. He glances backward, only to realize he can't hide behind his teammates. Shikamaru looks bewildered before smirking with his hands on his waist. "Nicely done, Aria."

"Thanks, pal," she grins. "That's worth a lot, especially coming from you!"

At this, they attack, annihilating any dry spot that even thought about remaining on the orange team. The tirade ends as Aria, Kankuro, Kiba, and his family's dogs – currently Kiba's clones – run out of water. After grinning, the dogs return to their original forms and take off through the woods. The water cannons disappear, as Kiba had made them clones since he didn't have enough guns handy. Aria, Kankuro, Kiba, and Akamaru bound away and hide in their makeshift fort, laughing theirs asses off, while the orange team trudges back to their own hidey-hole in defeat.

-Mayoko, Naruto, and Shikamaru-

Shikamaru grins at the attack, knowing he had been outthought. Naruto looks disgruntled, and Mayoko is smiling. Shikamaru immediately goes to work to think of another plan, and Mayoko begins to refill their weapons. Naruto helps her, still grumbling at their "loss."

-Aria, Kankuro, Kiba, and Akamaru-

"That was GREAT, Aria!" Kiba exclaims, howling in laughter. Akamaru pants and wags his tail in agreement.

"It worked PERFECTLY!" Kankuro grins.

"Even though we DID end up getting caught in his jutsu," Aria nods, grinning despite herself. Akamaru barks his input. Kiba nods.

"Akamaru's right. We need another good plan. Have one, Aria?"

She ponders the situation carefully before grinning devilishly. "I think I may have another idea after all!"

Kankuro, Kiba, and Akamaru all lean in to listen as she goes into detail, victimizing Mayoko, Naruto, and Shikamaru in the plot.

***That was part 3 of War! Tune in next time for part 4 as the war rages on!***


	4. Sneak Attack

**War! Part 4 (with smiles1116)**

_part 4! can my team make a come back?_

Shikamaru Mayoko and Naruto  
"so what now?" asked Naruto as Mayoko was refilling the weapons.  
"I'm thinking so quite down and be patient, keep look out for Aria's team" grumbled Shikamaru.  
"fine." reluctantly Naruto agreed with out much complaint. Shikamaru thought for a while and once Mayoko finished, she said, "I've got a plan."  
"You do?!" Naruto and Shikamaru seemed surprised.  
"Yep! I'm not sure how good it is, but we might as well try."  
"Alright, what is it then?" asked Shikamaru a little impatient.  
"Listen both of you." they leaned in to listen to what Mayoko had to say.  
Aria Kankuro Kiba and Akamaru  
"How about we go for a sneak attack this time?" suggested Aria, "You know, kind of like they did on us with the shadow clones?"  
"I don't think so, they might be expecting us, and I wouldn't put it past Shikamaru to be keeping guard on the camp while they talk" replied Kiba.  
"I guess your right, then let's wait for them to attack!" Aria suggested again.  
"Okay, we'll be lying what for them!" agreed Kankuro.

"I'd better get going on these weapons then." Aria headed over to the weapons to get them refilled.  
Mayoko Naruto and Shikamaru  
"We might as well try it" Mayoko had explained her plan and Shikamaru agreed, along with Naruto who nodded.  
"Okay then lets put it into action!" Mayoko said excitedly.  
"Ya!" agreed Naruto.  
"Man, you two are hyper today." mumbled Shikamaru, then he smiled a little amused.  
Aria Kankuro Kiba and Akamaru  
"Here they come!" Kiba was keeping watch, Aria and Kankuro came over and they saw the orange team emerging, they got to the middle of the field then stopped.  
"What are they doing?" Wondered Kankuro.  
"Don't know, but this is our chance!" She gave the signal and they split up, there were trees around so they hid in those. Aria gave the signal again and they jumped out of the trees to attack, the orange team had surprised faces, then Kiba and Kankuro started to throw water balloons, Aria had a squirt gun and started to spray them. But just as suddenly as the fire started, it stopped.  
"We can't move!" the white team wailed.  
Shikamaru Naruto and Mayoko  
"Exactly." said Shikamaru.  
"What?" Shikamaru let the white team turn around. Then Mayoko and Naruto walked out of the bushes.  
"That went perfectly!" exclaimed Naruto.  
"I know!" agreed Mayoko. Shikamaru smirked.  
"Get ready!" said Mayoko.  
"Aim!" said Naruto.  
"FIRE!!!" the three of them yelled then the real orange team, and the three shadow clones, started to pelt the white team with water balloons. They stopped once they ran out.  
"How'd you like that plan?" asked Mayoko.  
The white team didn't reply, they looked a little stunned. Maybe from the cold, Mayoko had filled the balloons with extra cold water. Shikamaru released the shadow possession.  
"We'll have to retreat" said Shikamaru.  
"We're out of water."  
The orange team retreated on Shikamaru's command leaving behind the white team.

***Okay! Next time is part 5, written by yours truly!***


	5. Lying in Wait

**War! Part 5 (with kaysnl)**

_Well... pretty self-explanatory, I think. ^^ And hello again! Many sorries for the long delay in the war. It took me a while to come up with a decent attack. Anywhositz, I hope you enjoy the latest episode of War! XD_

-Mayoko, Naruto, and Shikamaru-

"That went GREAT, you guys!" Mayoko squeals with glee.

"Yeah, who knew that a troublesome woman could come up with such a spectacular plan, eh, Shikamaru?" Naruto asks, nudging said ninja with his elbow. Mayoko hits Naruto over the head lightly, still smiling.

"Yeah, but what a drag."

"What's a drag, Shikamaru?" Mayoko asks. Naruto cocks his head as well.

"Now," Shikamaru sighs, "Aria is probably going to come up with a plan to really get us back for that last attack."

Naruto pales and gulps. Mayoko blinks before grinning nervously. Shikamaru sighs again and puts his hands in his "thinking" pose. "I guess we should get to work, then."

-Aria, Kankuro, and Kiba-

The three stand there for a moment before realizing they can move again. They look at each other. Well, Kankuro and Kiba look at Aria. Aria looks down at the ground and bites her lip lightly before her eyes light up.

"We're staying right here." Aria says after a moment, smirking slightly. "Don't move at all!"

"Right," Kankuro says.

"But what about…?" Kiba's question trails off. Aria smirks.

"Leave it to me." She then whistles at a pitch too high for an ordinary human to hear. Kiba cringes a little while Aria looks like she wants to cover her ears as well. Kankuro watches them with his brows furrowed. All he sees and hears is Aria trying to whistle and only air coming out. He doesn't understand why Kiba and Aria are both cringing, but he shrugs it off, maintaining his immobility. Suddenly Akamaru bounds out of his hiding place in the bushes, while Aria is smirking and Kiba is grinning. Comprehension dawns on Kankuro's face as he realizes his hearing isn't dog like or wolf-like as are Kiba's and Aria's. He watches as Aria communicates with Akamaru. She, unlike Kiba, can speak the canine language rather than only understanding it. Kiba's ears twitch slightly as he listens to the conversation. Akamaru bounces excitedly on the balls of his feet… erm… paws… and bounds back into the bushes. Aria smirks and reiterates her command.

"Whatever happens, don't move."

-Mayoko, Naruto, and Shikamaru-

"Oi, Shikamaru," Naruto whispers.

"What, baka?" Mayoko hits Shikamaru upside the head, making a tsking sound.

"You're the genius, right?"

"That's what they tell me. Why?"

"Ano, what are they doing out there?"

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Shikamaru asks sharply.

"Ano… they're just… standing there…. Dattebayo."

"Wha-?" Shikamaru nudges past him and stares in surprise. "They… haven't moved at all."

"Demo, what does this mean, Shikamaru?" Mayoko whispers, also peering through the bushes.

"I'm… not sure _what _they're up to." Shikamaru admits before sudden insight hits him. "I've got it."

He turns from the bushes, his teammates turning with him. Shikamaru picks up a stick and draws on the ground.

"Here are figures A, K1, and K2." He motions toward three crudely drawn stick figures in the mud. He motions toward another set of three figures behind a basic bush. "And here are we. As they have yet to move, it's safe to assume that, while we weren't paying complete attention before, they replaced themselves as clones, mimicking our last ambush."

"You mean, they stole our attack? Those are clones?" Mayoko raises an eyebrow.

"How LAME!" Naruto exclaims. "They can't even come up with their own attacks!"

Mayoko nods in agreement as Shikamaru speaks again. "Here's our plan."

-Akamaru-

*Must find gun. Gotta fetch Aria's gun…. Where is it?!* Akamaru noses around behind the bush before spotting the water bazooka. *There it is! Yay! I get a belly rub tonight!*

Akamaru picks up the heavy gun in his mouth and carefully drags it toward the soaked white team. (Good thing the other team turned away, ne? XD) He drags it up to Aria who does hand signs to transform it into a much simpler water cannon. Her water cannon is transformed to look like her bazooka. Kiba winks at her before whispering the plan to Kankuro, whose eyes gleam at the ingeniousness of the plan. He smirks, and Kiba returns the look. Both of the guys watch Aria as she quickly and skillfully transforms Akamaru into the perfect imitation of herself. Akamaru picks up the fake bazooka and hides in plain sight. The real Aria smirks as she thinks about Shikamaru's reaction. She glances at the other two and winks, and they return the gesture. They freeze and wait for the orange team's next move.

-Mayoko, Naruto, and Shikamaru-

"Alright, you know the plan?" Shikamaru asks while turning around to peek out from behind the bushes.

"Yeah," Naruto and Mayoko say in unison. They pick up their balloons and water cannons while grinning. Shikamaru freezes before smirking evilly.

"Look at that! She's gotten sloppy in hiding, more worried about coming up with a plan than hiding properly." Shikamaru chuckles lowly.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto noses in beside him with Mayoko.

"Yeah, what?"

"Look." Shikamaru points to "Aria's" hiding place. The others look and grin widely.

"This'll be easier than we thought!" Mayoko squeals.

"Yeah, they won't know what hit them!" Naruto cheers quietly. Shikamaru agrees softly.

"Let's go."

-To the Battlefield!-

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Mayoko jump out and warily circle the three "clones" in the middle of the field. The three carefully refrain from moving. Aria watches as Shikamaru makes a subtle motion, telling Naruto and Mayoko to circle around "Aria."

_Perfect._ Aria thinks. When she knows the orange team isn't paying attention, she looks at her own teammates and winks. _It's going perfectly according to plan._

When Akamaru realizes he's been "found out," he jumps from the tree and aims at the sky. He lets loose a torrent of water into the air and howls. Mayoko and Naruto unload on the poor dog… erm… girl… and use up all their ammunition before Shikamaru realizes something important.

_Did she just… howl?!_ He thinks, his eyes narrowed in confusion. They widen as he realizes what's REALLY going on. _Oh, crap. Nice work, Aria._

"Fall back!" Shikamaru shouts, turning to face the _REAL_ Aria. Mayoko and Naruto turn around, confused.

"What are you talking about, Shikamaru?!"

"Yeah, we got her, dattebayo!"

"No, we didn't!"

"What are you _talking about_?!" Mayoko yells.

"THEY AREN'T REALLY CLONES!" Shikamaru exclaims as the two stare in surprise. A blast of water hits Shikamaru, knocking his gun from his hands. Akamaru runs over to Aria and turns back into himself. Kankuro and Kiba having their guns sighted on the now defenseless orange team and are grinning. Aria is holding her water cannon with one hand, the other placed on her hip, and is smirking.

"Gotta LOVE the transformation jutsu, ne?" She winks at Shikamaru.

"Well done, troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighs. Aria raises one eyebrow and grabs hold of the water cannon, allowing it to morph back into her bazooka. She takes aim and hollers.

"FIRE!" The white team discharges all water onto the orange team, nearly drowning them in the torrential flood. When they run out of water, they retreat back into their bush, Akamaru bounding along beside them.

"Shikamaru…?" Mayoko asks, shaking from the cold water. "W-what just h-happened?"

"…Assumptions and underestimations are the most common downfall of ninjas." He heads back to the bush while Naruto and Mayoko follow.

***Part 6 will be here shortly, as I have to wait for kaysnl-chan to make it! Tune in next time!***


	6. Plans Croak

**War! Part 6 (with smiles1116)**

_I have the best idea yet!_

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Mayoko  


"That went horrible!" Naruto complained.

"I know!" agreed Mayoko.

"We need to be careful about Aria, she's so troublesome."

"That's what you think of every thing!" Mayoko teased.

"Whatever, be quiet." Shikamaru mumbled as he got into his thinking position. Mayoko headed over to refill every thing. When she filled up a water balloon, she smiled then through it at a tree, half way there, it popped.

"Perfect!" Mayoko exclaimed. Shikamaru's eyes flew open and Naruto looked at her confused.

"What was that?" Naruto asked

"My new invention." Mayoko replied. "A water grenade!"

"A water grenade?" asked Shikamaru. "how?"

"I use the water inside the balloon and form it with my chakra into a needle."

"So That water needle pops the balloon and that makes an explosion of water?" finished Shikamaru.

"Yep!"

"Not bad."

"Oh! and Naruto, I have a job for you!"

"A job? what is it?" he asked. Mayoko whispered it into his ear. He smiled, and then headed into the bushes.

"Where's he going?" asked Shikamaru.

"Not far, just far enough to hide."

"What?"

"Never mind, let's get ready for another round!"

"Wait, won't they Know something's up if Naruto's gone?"

"I know, but they won't notice." Mayoko mad a clone and transformed it into Naruto.

"That's not a shadow clone is it?" asked Shikamaru.

"Nope! Water clone! Perfect for this occasion!"

*sigh* "You could have told me you could do that."

Mayoko shrugged, "I forgot."

"Never mind, let's finish getting ready."

Kiba, Kankuro, and Aria

Aria had finished refilling everything and now the white team was coming up with another plan.

"Were on a roll!" Said Kiba.

"Yeah, so let's keep it that way!" replied Aria.

"We'll need something good this time; Shikamaru never makes the same mistake twice."

Kiba and Aria nodded then the white team started to think of a plan.

"We need to watch for Shikamaru's shadow possession, we all get caught in that and its over."

"Yeah, and Naruto's shadow clones, I may be able to sniff them out." replied Kiba.

"Great Idea! Okay now for our plan, we can-!" Aria was cut off bye water spilling on her from above, Kiba and Kankuro were also wet. They looked up but saw nothing.

"Then how?" wondered Kankuro. They looked out of the bushes and saw The orange team smirking, Mayoko threw another water balloon but even before it hit anything it popped and the white team was splashed with cold water.

"That's new!" replied Aria.

Kiba sniffed, "They're not Shadow clones." he replied.

"So there doing a strait out attack?" asked Kankuro.

"I don't know, but we don't have time to come up with a plan, let's attack!" Said Aria

The War Zone!!!  


The White team ran out of the bushes and started throwing water balloons, the Orange team dodged most of them but got hit with a few, then Mayoko threw another water grenade. The White team expecting it to hit something and pop, moved but it exploded showering them with water. Shikamaru and 'Naruto' started to through water balloons. Mayoko looked at 'Naruto' and motioned with her to run at them. 'Naruto' nodded and ran at the white team, he jumped and Mayoko broke the jutsu and the White team was drenched with water from the water clone.

"A water clone!?" Said Kiba.

"Yep!" said Mayoko.

"Why'd you break the jutsu?" Shikamaru asked alarmed.

"Because he should be ready." She replied. Shikamaru and the White team looked at her confused.

"Naruto now!" she yelled.

"Toad Water Bullets!"

The white team was blasted and soaked with water, and then the real Naruto appeared with Gamatatsu.

"Ha! That went perfect!" Naruto said happily.

"I'll say!" said Mayoko.

"The Summoning Jutsu!" exclaimed Shikamaru, "I forgot about that."

"So had I." confessed Naruto.

"Yeah, I remembered it while I was creating my water grenades."

"Can I have a treat now?" asked Gamatatsu.

"Yeah, yeah." Mayoko threw him a toad food pill.

"Mmm, Yummy...."

The White and Orange team headed back to there camps to get ready for the next round!

***That was part 6 of our war, written by Mayoko-chan! Next time it's my turn! Can Aria's team come up with a good enough plan to fend off the orange team? Or are Mayoko's teams' strategies just too perfect to overcome? Stay tuned!***


	7. Unexpected Rivals

**War! Part 7 (with kaysnl)**

_The battle rages on! XD Yay! For all of you who don't follow it! *grins* For those of you who do, please let me know! I'll feel better that way! ^^ I like getting messages from random people, even if it's just a "hello!" Anywhositz, on with the war!_

-Aria, Kankuro, and Kiba-

"… I can't decide if that was pathetic on our part or… no, it was pathetic on our part." Aria says. She sighs, as do Kankuro, Kiba, and Akamaru. Aria decides that they are just going to do the best they can at this point.

"Are you guys ready now?" Kankuro and Kiba look at each other before nodding. They pick up their weapons, ready to attack. They carefully step from their hiding place and dart into the trees. Sneaking up on the orange team, Aria motions for the attack to begin. She throws a water balloon, and the enemies look up and quickly cover their heads. Everyone is surprised when the balloon sails over their heads. Aria looks stunned.

"… Are you kidding me? How'd I miss?!" No one has time to answer. For some reason, they all watch the path of the balloon, eyes widening as they see the balloon heading straight for their friend Mai, who is walking with Sai and Hinata. Time slows as the balloon gets closer to impact. Suddenly, the balloon hits, and everything returns to normal time. It hits her in the back of the head. She slowly turns with a vein on her forehead.

"… What… was… that… for?" She asks angrily. "Who… did… that?"

The six soaked individuals all look at each other. Mayoko points to Aria who points to Naruto who points to Kiba who points to Kankuro who points at Shikamaru who mutters something about the troublesome situation. Mai suddenly seems to realize that Kankuro, Kiba, and Aria all match while Mayoko, Naruto, and Shikamaru all match. She looks confused.

"Why are you guys dressed alike?"

"… We're at war…" Aria says. "… And I missed."

The girl suddenly grins before disappearing. She returns and throws three sky blue shirts to Sai, Hinata, and Mai, who look at her with raised eyebrows. "Your turn!" She yells cheerfully.

"… Where'd you…?" Mai begins to ask, but Aria shrugs.

"I have absolutely NO idea where the conveniently placed team shirts came from."

"I wonder…" Mayoko muses.

"… Damn plot bunnies…" Aria mutters. The guys and Hinata all look at her strangely while Mai and Mayoko stifle giggles. Aria sweatdrops. "Uh, never mind. Let's go!"

She drags her team away in retreat while Mai, Sai, and Hinata all shrug and change into their shirts. Mai and Hinata are wearing tank tops while Sai is wearing a t-shirt that actually covers his stomach. The sky blue team darts away and hides, forming a triangle with the "forts." They find conveniently placed weapons hidden in their chosen spot and shrug at each other, beginning to plot their attack.

***That was the ever-belated part 7!... Sorry, it kind of sucks. Check out kaysnl's profile for part 8 soon!***


End file.
